MindFlip
MindFlip is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Plfdnm (pronounced 'Pilfnim') from the planet Mura in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Appearance He is a short and overweight purple alien with one large green eye and fangs. He wears a dark grey cloak which covers everything from his neck to his legs. He has black shoes. The Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure decreases as he becomes three feet tall, gaining weight. His eyes merge into one and become fully green. His neck becomes shorter and his hair disappears. His skin becomes purple and his clothes turn into a black cloak, encasing his entire body from his neck down. He develops fangs. His cloak splits at the middle, revealing the Infinimatrix symbol on his chest. MindFlip's hands are encased in light purple energy, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities MindFlip can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to his mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. MindFlip can enter the minds of others, where he can see all the thoughts, memories and subconscious thoughts of that person. MindFlip can sense the thoughts of other people. MindFlip is immune to any and all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, mental hallucination, deception, etc. MindFlip can influence, manipulate, and move objects and matter with his mind. More concentration is required to lift heavier objects. Weaknesses MindFlip's mind control, mind walking and mind reading do not work on beings who do not have minds. Therefore, when facing such opponents, he only has his telekinesis to rely on. MindFlip is not physically strong or fast, and can be bested in a physical fight very easily. Species and Planet Information Plfdnms spend their time sharing information and memories with each other by walking through each other's minds. Due to this, most Plfdnms know each other well as secrets that are hidden deep inside their minds can easily be discovered by other Plfdnms walking through their minds. Unauthorized mind control is strictly prohibited on Mura, as the government believes each individual deserves to do things only by their own volition. Violation of this law can result in banishment to Incarcecon if done enough times. Mura is a futuristic planet with tall buildings. The placement of said buildings changes every so often as the Plfdnms can use their telekinesis to move them around. History Appearances Etymology His name comes from the number of mind-related powers he has. His species' name, Plfdnm, is 'MindFlip' backwards, but without the vowels. His planet's name, Mura, comes from the last name of Glen Murakami, the executive producer of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Trivia *Credits for the alien's concept and design go to Reo 54. *His working name was 'Test', based on what UltiVerse (and other users) used to say on Planet Chaturn to test his connection. See Also *MindFlip (Reo 19) (Reo 19 equivalent) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Reo 54 Category:Purple Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Reo's Aliens Category:Mind Control Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens